Blue Eyed Bloodlust
by blue-icebox
Summary: Bella and Edward never return from Italy and instead stay with the Volturi, leaving everything they knew behind. But in there place comes a new beauty that not only causes controversy but wonder about her being as she fights for life, love, and humanity.


**This is my first Fanfiction so some reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks all and enjoy =]**

**I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the characters, I own just this fanfiction. **

Chapter 1: Blood Red

This story doesn't really have a perfect beginning. Only because there are too many places it could begin. I could start with the first nightmare I'd ever had of this or maybe my first encounter with death. But no they don't hit it hard enough. They don't get to the point. And the point is that everything that happened to me was completely preventable. My accident could have been easily avoided. But I made it too easy. It was like a game to him and I let him win. That's why we'll start this journey here… This seems to be the best place.

First of all boys are trouble. Not matter what. I don't think there is any mother, or even father, in the world that can explain just how much trouble a teenage boy can be. I mean it's hard for anyone to get inside the head of another, unless you can read minds, but I've come to find that a teenaged boys mind is twisted. Of course my mother tried to warn me and my father told me that he'd never let anyone hurt me, but he wasn't prepared for what I had in store for myself. The point is: Boys are bad. So maybe that little fact should have told me that this particular boy what all kinds of wrong. What's that saying again? Oh yeah: Old enough to know better, but to young to care.

Oh and that's not even the best part. This particular boy I had met at work. Though he's not a co-worker, no he's definitely not. He happened to come in to the restaurant one night really late and asked me out on a date. I thought it was kind of lame so I said yes because I felt bad and we hit it off really nicely. It's not too often that a hot, gorgeous guy comes to this podunk town and asks some random girl on a date. Then again I'd never seen him at school before and none of my friend has ever seen him either. That probably should have been my second red flag.

Anyways, it was about 3:11am when I was woken up by an annoying beeping from my cell phone. Right on time, I thought to myself. He was always on time. He was the kind of guy that you could expect to probably be standing outside your door at 7:25pm to pick you up for a date when he told you he'd be there at 7:30pm. I always thought it was kind of annoying but that's just how he was. He hated being late. So the 3:11am text message came to no surprise to me this particular Wednesday night.

_ I need to see you. _That's all it ever said.

I rolled my eyes at the little screen inside thinking that maybe he'd somehow see that and decided to leave me be tonight but instead my imagination gave me the scene of him flashing his cocky smile. He always seemed to do that when he knew that he was bugging me. I didn't know whether I should find that annoying or not.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I knew the sound too well. Yes the sound was familiar, but please don't think ill of me. I was still a virgin I just really liked intense make out sessions in the middle of the night. Does that make me a slut? I wouldn't think so but I'm sure if you asked one of the girl from school they'd tell you otherwise. Something told me that maybe I could pretend that I was asleep and that maybe he'd go away tonight. So I laid my head back into the pillow and closed my eyes and pretended like I heard nothing.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

The nose was louder this time. Like the size of the pebbles had increased and were thrown with a little bit more tension. I groaned and pushed myself out of my bed. Once I was sitting up in my bed, I pushed my long dark hair out of my face and tried to lay it flat so that it would not look at tragic as I feared it might look and then walked across the hardwood floor of my room to the window. I peered outside briefly to see if he was still there. He was, of course, and so I opened my window to allow him to make his way inside.

He jumped through, well not jumped my window wasn't that high up but he moved so fast that it probably looked like he were jumping through it to someone outside. He straightened himself after he got completely through and turned to face me.

He was so tall and so hot. Messy dirty blonde hair and angel like green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a leather bikers jacket and jeans with a white tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular body. He had that hot Abercrombie and Fitch bad boy look about him. And oh did I love me some bad boy. But something didn't seem quiet right about him tonight. This for him was weird.

The first thing I noticed was the intensity of his green eyes. It was like someone had turned a light on in his eye ball that made his eyes look brighter and more in depth than I've ever seen them. The next thing I noticed was how hard his skin looked to me. He didn't look like a soft rugged man but had a more sculptured look to his skin, like he was made out of concrete or even marble. And the thing that bothered me the most about him was the way he looked at me.

Now I'm not stupid and I know when a boy looks at me lustfully, but the lustful look that I was getting from him so much more than just lust. It was desire. Not the regular desire, like the desire for food or something, but I mean he looked like all he wanted was me and me alone. Normally that probably would have turned me on but it was something about his eyes that looked wrong. Something about that look that I'd seen before. But again I made it too easy, because what did I do? I ignored it.

"Hmm, nice outfit," he spoke into the silence of the room. His eyes flashed something which caused me to look down at my attire.

He'd really picked the wrong night to come over, I thought. I looked down to see my boy short underwear and the cut up basketball tee that I had worn to bed. The only thing going through my head was, Wow you look like you're begging him to stare at your body retard, way to go. Now a normal girl would have probably rushed to find short to put on over the underwear, but again I'm not normal girl.

"You like?" I said as I turned and put my body in a sexy position so he could examine my legs, butt, and boobies at a great angle.

He might as well have drooled. How typical.

"Well I'm sorry if it's turning you on but you've got another thing coming if you really think I'm going to give in that easily." This time I smirked.

He shook his head and started to walk towards me locking his eyes into mine. Suddenly it was like the world had disappeared and all I could focus on was him. It felt weird and exciting at the same time and in that moment all I wanted was him. The last part is what snapped me back to reality and allowed me to mimic his movement only backwards.

_What the hell was that, _I thought to myself. He continued to move toward me but this time he spoke.

"Talking like that is dangerous," he said, "Do you know how easy if would be to take you wearing that? Cloth is too easily torn."

The way he said it scared me suddenly I didn't feel as safe or as cocky as I had been and I feared that this might be going in a direction that I honestly didn't know how to handle. He advanced me still until I felt the edge of my bed on the back of my thigh. I looked back into his eyes and I could see the danger in them and again it felt like the world was slipping and that all that was left was me and him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and pushed me into a sitting position on my bed. He bent down to so that he was eye to eye with me and then his cock smile curled up into a sinister one. My whole body was screaming at me to pull myself up and kick his butt out but something had a hold of me. I couldn't fight him, and I almost didn't want to. He moved quickly again and we were now lying on my bed with his hard body on top pressed against mine. His stance was strange and his eyes looked thirsty which really bothered me but I didn't move or seem to actually care. It was like the voice inside was yelling at the top of her lungs but I couldn't even hear her. Then his eyes flashed and I no longer saw green but I saw blood red. This broke whatever spell he'd had me under and I sat up fast and pushed on him.

"What?" He looked startled

His face had returned to the sweet one that I was so used to. God I thought I was hallucinating. Maybe I had had something funky to eat and now my body was reacting by hallucinating? That can't be right, I thought. But I stared into his green eyes. They weren't red. There wasn't even a hint of red in them. They also no longer had the pull that they seemed to have before. When I stared all I felt was concern and there was nothing dragging me into a weird state of desire. Almost like he'd heard my thoughts his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "I thought I saw… I don't know never mind."

He didn't look to reassured so I smiled at him halfhearted. He didn't seem to notice the insincerity of it because he smiled back like a happy dog who'd just pleased his master and then he slowly moved his lips to mine. The second our lips touched it was like the world crumbled at around my bed. An electric shock went through me and desire and pleasure started to build up in my heart and exploded through my body. It filled every creaves of my soul and it set my body on fire. I had never kissed him and had this happen before. God it felt like I was kissing him for the first time and it was so pleasurable my body yearned for more.

I moaned slightly and he reacted by pushing me back into the bed and let his tongue explore my mouth while his hands exploded my body. I second his skin came into contact with mine I noticed the hot feeling that it make and how it felt like his fingers were leaving little trails of lust that grew until my skin was crawling with the feeling. Something was arousing inside me. I felt like a horrible lustful monster was trying to escape and I like it. This thought snapped the spell once again and I could suddenly hear the screaming. _Stop! Stop!! STOP!_

"Stop!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. He groaned obviously irritated with my sudden disapproval of were he was trying to take me but thankfully a loud crash coming from another room had him jump off me and out of my bed. I could have sworn I heard him snarl.

"She's coming." He said and then he was gone out the window.

Not even a minute later the door to my room slowly pushed open and the head of my little sister poked through. Her eyes were big and puff and she had tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Lilly, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and spoke through silent sobs.

"Sissy, I had a really bad dream." The tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Oh honey," I put my arms up, "Come here."

Without hesitation she jumped up on my bed and buried her face into my chest and continued to cry while I tried to calm her. She'd always been like this. Bad dreams freaked her out and she never really told anyone why, but if she had one I was the one person who knew about it because she would come into my room and ask to sleep with me. My mom believes that she see's me as a protector and therefore is more comfortable sleeping in my room rather than in mom's.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight sissy? My bed room is too scary right now."

Sadly I had already know that she was going to ask this. I heard a movement from my window and look just in time to see a shadow move from it. I was pretty sure it was him although I could have been wrong. I sighed.

"Yes of course you can Lilly. Come on."

I scooted over so that she could also fit on the tiny twin sized bed. And she immediately started talking about her dream, which I had a bad habit of only half listening to. However tonight was different. She said something that caught my attention.

"And then sissy, the man's eyes were red. Like scary red and he kept trying to get you to go with him but you kept telling him no and then I don't know. He did something to you and you turned all scary and you were laughing funny and you started to do bad things. It was awful. And you had red eyes too. Sissy I like your blue eyes."

"Red eyes huh?" I said, "What else happened, and who was the guy Lilly."

"I don't know but you seemed like you knew him it was SO scary…"

She continued to talk but all I could think about were the red eyes. I could have sworn his eyes flashed red tonight. God I must be losing my mind, but how weird that Lilly had a dream of a man with red eyes. I

In the midst of my thinking I failed to realize that Lilly had finally fallen back asleep. She looked peaceful here and so I decided that I would try to join her. After all I had school in the morning and then a late shift at work tomorrow. I thought catching some shut eye would be best. But I didn't sleep well that night because I believe that I started to have the same dream that Lilly had and it was indeed terrible. I was terrified and the worst part, the part that kept me mesmerized and unable to wake, was the blood red eyes.

_Little do you know they are watching you… _The voice spoke.


End file.
